


All Fun and Games

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: "As it turns out, her name was Sara. She was tall, with slightly curled rustic locks that bounced off her shoulders as she turned to meet his gaze when he spoke to her and her smile was divine."





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badboy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/gifts).



> Written for badboy_fangirl circa 2007 (gasp!) because she wanted someone to kiss Lincoln for a Fox River Fic Challenge. Pre-PB. AU. PWP. :D

“Do you want some more beer?”

“No, I’m okay. Thank you.”

There is a pause and then Lincoln swivels around on the bed in the darkness and then the dull thump of the glass bottle hitting the night stand echoes into the room. Condensation drips down the cooled, green glass bottle neck and begins to pool around the circular base. Lincoln slaps his hands to his knees, rubbing his chilly palms over the material of his dark blue jeans as he lets out a sigh. It’s audible and tinted with nervousness as it leaves his lips in the darkness of the room.

The music downstairs shook every wall and foundation in the house while the party raged on. When he arrived, there was nothing but the refreshing temptation of a cold beer to awaken his senses. Squeezing through the doorway at the exact same time as her was different to anything he had ever felt. There was a jolt, a spark, the ignition of something deeper and he couldn’t resist turning his adolescent bulk to see what had made him suddenly so tingly.

As it turns out, her name was Sara. She was tall, with slightly curled rustic locks that bounced off her shoulders as she turned to meet his gaze when he spoke to her and her smile was divine. Her lips curled up with genuine enjoyment when he spoke, and his eyes lit up to match the hazing arousal in hers. He had whispered to her, his hand resting gently on her bare forearm and he had felt the tiny prickles of the hair there standing to attention as he spoke.

For a second, he forgot they were in full view of other teenagers and leant into her body, sliding his hand from her arm and resting it onto the arm of the couch behind her. He was forcing the issue, pinning her in until she laid her petite, milky smooth skinned hand against the edge of his half buttoned shirt and made him look at her with a mischievous grin while she giggled. She didn’t say a word. Her hand simply slipped off of the fabric covering his chest and under the opposing side, splaying her fingertips out over his skin.

She had nodded and he had almost come right there in his recently changed boxers. He wiggled his eyebrow at her and offered her his hand to pull her from the patchy leather of the couch. She weighed almost nothing as he pulled her to him, purposely letting their bodies crash together before they scurried off to the stairs and ascended them two steps at a time to find an open bedroom with a door lock.

Now they are sitting alone in the darkness, his elbow barely brushing against hers each time he rubbed his hands over his thighs, trying desperately to think of the right way to tell her he has only done this once, and that was a disaster. He gulps but the dry lump doesn’t disappear down his throat like he had hoped and his breath catches in his throat suddenly and with a squeak when her tiny hand is laid on his thigh. He thinks she meant to touch his hand, maybe calm his nerves, but then the way she is pushing it around the muscle and in between his legs tells him maybe she hadn’t planned to find his hand at all.

He fells the bed bounce as she stands up, pulling her hand from his jeans and finally allowing his body to fully relax again. She can’t see it but his eyes are barely able to open and he reaches for her hand as she stands in front of him with her knees pressed to the edge of the bed.

“Do you want some more beer?”

Her graceful laugh escapes into the silence after her words, soothing his irrational and sudden nervousness. It is one thing to accidentally lose your virginity and then pretend like you are the best at sex while you whisper your proposition into another girl’s ear. It is entirely another to have that girl kneel on the bed between your legs, pressing the taught material of her jeans stretched across her knee into your already aroused groin, push her hands against your shoulders until your body hits the mattress of someone else’s bed with a silent squeak of springs and then crawl to sit astride your lap in the darkness.

“You asked for this, Lincoln.”

“And I want this. I want you.”

“Then stop acting so nervous.”

He swears he can see her smiling against his jaw as she whispers her words, kissing his skin and smoothing her hands back down between their bodies over his half open shirt and searing his skin with her fingertips. Her legs stretch open more, her jeans taught over her rounded behind under his hands as she tries desperately to press herself against him. Feel him, even through two layers of jeans. When she does, after he arches off of the bed to let her know how badly he wants her, a groan escapes her throat and she is suddenly done with being slow.

Her hands grip at his face, pulling him closer to her as she kisses him, her lips feverishly crushed to his and her fingers scrapping against his soft, dark brown whiskers that have scattered his cheeks. He presses his hands harder against her behind, grabbing at the flesh and pulling her higher up his body so he can kiss her back. She tilts her head, licking him from her lips while they part for a second and she wiggles against his body. A chuckle leaves his mouth before her lips have cut off his low rumble again, this time already parted and tongue ready for battle.

Teeth clash and tongues duel, sucked, massaged and thoroughly toyed with. It isn’t long before she drops her hands from his face, a satisfied moan fluttering from her throat and her lips vibrating against his. Her tongue explores more, tracing the ridges of his teeth, the bumps along the roof of his mouth and finally, his bottom lip. There she lingers, taking her time to savour the plump skin of his mouth, totally relaxing on top of him and grinding her hips against his while she mumbles for more.

“I have a condom in my bag.”

“You planned on having sex tonight? Who with, Sara?”

She skips her lips over his face, across his cheek and slides them along the prickly stubble erupting from his pores to find his ear. Her breath tickles at the skin, causing every hair on his body to stand to attention and a nerve in his leg to twitch. She can probably feel his reaction under her fingertips because she has her warm, delicate fingers holding the back of his neck.

“I knew you were coming to this party.”

“Really?”

She nods to the side of his face, trailing her other hand down his body in between her thighs to gently knead at his arousal with a smirk. Unable to resist his skin and the salty taste it leaves on her tongue, she darts it out and licks his ear lobe, softly scooping the plump edge into her mouth and humming with seductive content.

“Still want me?”

“Oh fuck yeah.”


End file.
